


Flower Tea

by Fluffhd



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Just a drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-25
Updated: 2016-05-25
Packaged: 2018-06-10 16:58:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6965515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fluffhd/pseuds/Fluffhd





	Flower Tea

Zenyatta watched as the small pink flower slowly emerged from its leafy confines. The water had been boiled, doused heavily over the pod in the clear glass teapot, and now all that could be done was to wait. As the water fizzed, the flower spread further, growing a tall stalk and unfurling more petals. The water slowly took on a copper colour, and the room filled with the scent of sweet greenery.

Though unable to drink it, Zenyatta reveled in the sensations and emotions that such a small action could evoke. Even in the hottest water, under tremendous pressure, the small lotus-like flower could bloom and fill the world with such beauty.

If only he could do the same.


End file.
